BUCIN SAMA DUFAN (CHANBAEK)
by realcbhhs
Summary: "Dufan itu tempat maen rekreasi keluarga bukan buat pacaran"-author. "Suka-suka aku dong!"-Bbh. " Yang punya uang siapa?Yang beli tiket siapa? Kenapa elu yang ribet! "-Pcy. "Iya dah, gue kalah"-author


BUCIN DUFAN (Chanbaek)

Dufan itu tempat maen rekreasi keluarga bukan buat pacaran.

"Suka-suka aku dong!"-Bbh.

" Yang punya uang siapa?Yang beli tiket siapa? Kenapa elu yang ribet! "-Pcy.

"Iya dah, gue kalah"-author

Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran author,bila ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu bukan kesengajaan ingat manusia tidak luput dari kesalahan, jika tidak berkenan untuk membaca paling tidak jangan tinggalkan komentar buruk, Terimakasih atas perhatiannya.

-CB is REAL-

PERKENALAN

CH 1

Baekhyun pov

Hai aku Byun Baekhyun, lahir 6 Mei 2002 sekarang umurku udah 17 taun, Baekhyun masih sekolah kelas 12 SMA, disalah satu SMA favorit di jakarta. Keluarga Baekhyun keluarga berkecukupan, Bakhyun tinggal di perum Harmoni tapi Keluarga Baekhyun masi termasuk keluarga yang sederhana. Nama mamah Baekhyun Byun Taeyeon dan papah Baekhyun itu Byun Siwon. Kata mama sih Baekhyun tuh anaknya kalem banget, manis jangan salah sangka ya baekhyun tuh cowok, murah senyum, dan gapernah ngomong kasar hehe kata mamah kalo ngomong harus yang bener mulutmu Harimau mu, gitu kata mamah padahal baekhyun gapunya harimau kan yak(｡﹏｡) Baekhyun aja ga pernah ngomong gua elu sama orang gatau kenapa gasuka aja, jadi kalo ngomong sama orang pake nama, kan kalo aku kamu nanti disangka pacaran, kenapa serba salah ya hidup ini(‸ㆀ).

Rambut baekhyun tuh asli warna coklat pudar turunan dari papah,terus wajah Baekhyun turunan dari mamah mata sipit, hidung bangir tapi mungil, bibir tipis warnanya juga pink alami soalnya dari kecil mamah kasi makan Baekhyun sayur tiap hari, tapi badan Baekhyun mungil ga kayak cowok kebanyakan, Baekhyun minder banget setiap pergi ke sekolah. Oh ya sekarang baek mau cerita tentang sahabat baek.

Sahabat yang pertama itu Xi Luhan di tuh pindahan dari China, yang kedua itu Do Kyungsoo dia asli indo sama kaya baekhyun

Kita udah jadi sahabat dari SD kita selalu bareng-bareng ga pernah yang namanya pisah, kita udah kenal luar dalem masing-masing, jangan salah fokus maksudnya kita udah kenal sifat baik buruknya masing-masing.

Luhan punya mata sipit kulit putih hampir mirip sama baek,banyak yang bilang Luhan itu cewek tomboy karena dia cantik cocok banget jadi cewek tapi aslinya mah manly banget banyak yang suka salah sangka sama dia pokoknya dia itu suka ngambek kalo ada yang bilang dia itu cewek tomboy hehe itu orangnya jail banget parah,bawel, gabisa diem, pecicilan tapi dia tuh paling care diantara kita bertiga.

Kalo Kyungsoo dia pinter banget ga ngerti lagi makan apa tiap hari,buku kali ya?, soalnya otaknya encer banget kalo kita nanya sama dia pasti nemu aja jawabannya, kyungsoo tuh kalem tapi dia paling ga suka di becandain marahnya ga kira-kira, mukulnya sakit banget. Muka kyungsoo tuh lucu bulet banget matanya juga bulet bibir nya bentuk love lucu banget deh pokoknya imut tapi hati-hati dia paling sensitif kalo di bilang imut.

Kalo nyeritain tentang persahabatan kita bertiga dari awal gabakal ada habisnya. Kita mulai dari masa SMA aja biar ga lama. Baekhyun sama temen-temen yang lain itu ada di jurusan IPA, kalo SMA itu dari kelas 10 sampe kelas 12 ga berubah tetep itu aja temennya. Satu angkatannya itu kira kira ada 300 murid, kelasnya ada sepuluh 6 IPA 4 IPS. Emang bener kata orang anak IPA itu ga akur sama anak IPS tiap hari ada aja yang diributin, padahal bentar lagi kita bakal kelulusan. Kita tuh sekarang lagi dapet jam bebas kita bisa ngapain aja di kelas, kalo sekarang kita bertiga sih belajar bareng nyiapin buat ikut ujian SBMPTN duh pusing banget mikirinnya baru juga beres ujian nasional eh bakal ada ujian lagi kesel banget.

"Kenapa sih susah-susah banget soalnya masuk PTN begini amat dah" Kata Luhan memecahkan keheningan diantara kita bertiga.

"Ya kalo mau yang gampang ambilnya yang swasta Luhan sayang"

"Iya,ga mikir apa!? " Kata kyungsoo sinis.

"Ish, iya-iya gua kan pusing aja udah ngerjain soal banyak-banyak masi gangerti juga udah gitu gatau nanti bakal ada di soal apa engga" Kata Luhan lalu cemberut.

"Udah-udah yang penting kan kita udah berusaha, kata mamah baekhyun usaha ga pernah menghianati hasil kok, kita bertiga harus bisa masuk PTN iya gak? SEMANGAT! "

"Tuh dengerin kata baekhyun jangan pesimis dong jangan nethink terus" Tambah kyungsoo.

"Huweee.. Sayang banget sama kalian gue gamau pisah sama kalian, oke gue ga bakal ngeluh lagi gua bakal belajar mati-matian" Semangat Luhan.

"Gitu dong itu baru temenku"

"Eh btw anak IPS ada yang ngajak gua ke dufan kalian mau ikut ga? " Tanya Luhan.

"Siapa tumben banget, ko Luhan deket sama anak IPS sih? "

"Iya gua kenal Sehun anak karate satu ekskul sama gua, katanya dia punya promo gitu buat 6 orang temen-temenya ga ada yang mau ikut cuma 1 orang yang mau ikut katanya kalo ga di pake sayang, ayo mau ga kita refresing otak sehari biar ga mumet belajar terus" Kata Luhan.

"Boleh juga baekhyun juga udah cape ngerjain soal ga ada abisnya, lumayan menghilangkan stress"

"Oke gue izin dulu tapi yak" Kata kyungsoo.

"Sip, nanti gua chat Sehun, oh iya kita berangkat nya hari sabtu ini ya gimana? "

"Iya-iya pokoknya kita izin dulu sama ortu"

"Yes akhirnya kita bisa liburan" Senang Luhan.

**Sehun pov**

_3 days ago_

_"Hun om punya tiket dufan nih ada 6, tapi di pakenya cuma bisa hari sabtu, mau ga?_

_"Tanya paman._

_" Wah asik, boleh tu om lumayan tau banget sehun lagi butuh liburan refresing otak"_

_"iya nih sok ambil, om mah udah bosen ke dufan mulu"_

_"Makasih om,Yaiyalah om kan yang punya saham disitu" Suka ngajak ribut emang ini orang._

_"Hehe sama-sama, selamat liburan"_

_"Yoi om_"

_'Gua ajak siapa ya, oiya pipel-pipelku pasti pada butuh liburan' Ujar gue dalem hati._

_group chat_

**_Handsome Man SKY_**

_P_

_Oi_

**_Chanyeol_**

_Oi_

**_Kai_**

_Oi 2_

_Apaan si Hun?_

_Hehe__ Gue mau ngajak lu pada maen nih mau ga?_

**_Chanyeol_**

_Maen kemana emang?_

_Dufan gue punya 6 tiket dari om gua_

**_Kai_**

_Wih boleh juga, kapan emang?__Tau aja gua pengen liburan tapi bokek_

_Gue tau elu kan ga pernah punya du_it

_Hari sabtu ini, bisa ga?_

**_Chanyeol_**

_Bisa dong tau aja gue butuh liburan__ Iya dong_

_gue kan sahabat lo pada, apa sih yang gue gatau bep_

**_Kai_**

_Apaan sih hun jijik_

**_Chanyeol_**

_Kuy sabtu berarti ya, gue gamau bawa mobil tapi males banget_

_Tenang aja gue yang bawa mobil kalian tinggal siap-siap aja_

**_Kai_**

_Oke sip laksanakan_

**_Chanyeol_**

_Hun nanti 3 lagi buat siapa?_

_Oh rencananya sih gue mau ajak Luhan sama temen-temennya_

**_Kai_**

_Ow sekarang gue tau sebenarnya lu mau modus kan, lu mau pdkt sama Luhan tapi bawa bawa kita_

**_Chanyeol_**

_Pantesan, ada maksud laen ternyata_

_Hehe pipel-pipelku tau aja, yaudah si ga apa-apa lah namanya juga gue usaha, lagian mereka juga anaknya kalem ga aneh-aneh, ga kaya squad cewek kelasan kita si seulgi yang bacot nya minta ampun_

**_Kai_**

_Bener juga lo, yaudalah kuy ada bebep kyungsoo kan pasti ikut_

**_Chanyeol_**

_Yeu dasar item! Awas aja kalian pada bucin dan gue sendiri yang engga_

_Tenang chanyeol ada si baekhyun lu tau kan yang pernah ngobatin lu di UKS yang anak PMR itu yang manis_

**_Chanyeol_**

_Baekhyun mana dah?_

**_Kai_**

_Yeu suka pura-pura lupa, elu kan minggu kemaren pernah cerita sama kita tiba-tiba ke kelas lu bilang 'gue abis ketemu bidadari, dia ngobatin luka gue tadi' sambil nyengir ga jelas_

_Suka amnesia mendadak emang ni bocah terus lu bilang 'dia cuma ngasih tau nama doang, namanya baekhyun' disekolah kita kan yang namanya baekhyun cuma satu orang anak IPA temennya kyungsoo ama Luhan_

**_Chanyeol_**

_Oh iya gue inget sekarang, tapi gue ga pernah lagi liat dia semenjak kejadian itu, dan setelah UN pun gue ga pernah ketemu_

**_Kai_**

_Lu tau sendiri kan squad mereka itu kalem,apalagi bebep kyungsoo,mereka emang jarang banget keluar kelas, istrahat aja jarang ke kantin_

_Sttt bebeb gue emang kalem makanya chan elu deketin aja si baekhyun_

**_Chanyeol_**

_Gue emang naksir dia 'love at first sight' tapi gue ga berani deketin dia_

**_Kai_**

_Yaudah sih lu coba ajak ngobrol dulu aja_

_Iya bener kata temsek_

**_Kai_**

_Fuck you Oh Sehun_

_Hehe canda_

**_Chanyeol_**

_Udah gue ngantuk, orang ganteng mau tidur bye_

_Idih alay lo chan_

**_Kai_**

_Najis_

_Bye gue mau nonton bokep dulu_

_Astaghfirullah tobat lah kau hitam_

_Bye gue juga mau bobo ganteng_

_2 days __ago_

_'Gue pengen banget ngajak Luhan tapi gua ga berani. Sebenarnya gue udah lama ngedeketin temen ekskul gue namanya Luhan, oke-oke gua tau kita ini sama-sama cowok, tapi entah apa yang merasukiku~ lah kok gue malah nyanyi, hehe lanjut walaupun kita sama-sama cowok tapi gua sering deg deg-an kalo ketemu atau ngobrol sama dia, sikapnya emang manly tapi mukanya GILA! Seratus persen kebalik cantik asli parah makanya gue jadi oleng. Gue udah coba berbagai macam cara buat modus ke dia ngajak pulang bareng lah kalo abis ekskul, beli makanan lah, beli minuman buat dia, ini itu lah. Tapi gatau deh dia nyadar apa engga sama perlakuan gue.Gue udah stalk dia dari awal masuk SMA,gue liat dia pas mos di perkemahan waktu itu gue ga sengaja nabrak dia sampe jatoh dan cuma percakapan singkat dan lebih beruntung lagi dia satu ekskul sama gue,dan gatau kenapa gue kepikiran dia terus sampe sekarang,gue tau dia punya sahabat yang kemana-mana terus sama dia, gue sering sengaja lewat kelas dia cuma pengen liat dia lagi ngapain'_

_Ketika selesai ekskul_

_"Luhan! "Gue tereak manggil dia._

_"Kenapa Hun?mau balik bareng?" Tanyanya._

_"Engga, gue mau nawarin gue punya tiket Dufan elo mau ga? Masi ada 3 lagi nih, gue ga ada temen lagi yang mau"_

_"Wah boleh tuh! Tapi kayanya gue izin dulu deh gaenak masa gue doang si Hun gue kan ga kenal temen-temen elu" Keluhannya._

_"Gapapa masi ada dua tiket kok elu boleh ajak dua sahabat lo" Tawar gue._

_"Oke Hun gue tanya mereka dulu ya, gue emang pengen liburan sih, makasih Hun tawarannya nanti gua PC elu ya"_

_"Oke sip sama-sama Luhan"_

_Luhan pulang gitu aja, tanpa sadar gue loncat-loncat kegirangan berhasil ngajak Luhan pergi jalan bareng hehe kapan lagi_

_coba._

**_Author pov_**

Rumah Luhan

_chat_

**SEHUN**

Hun temen-temen gue pada mau nih ke Dufan tawarannya masi berlaku kan?

_Iya lu masi berlaku apasih yang engga buat lo_

Oke berarti hari sabtu langsung janjian aja yak

_Siap nanti gua bawa mobil_

Oke malem Hun

_Malem juga Luhan *_

Setelah chat dengan Sehun ,gue langsung tertidur dengan tersenyum senang, mungkin gue bakalan mimpi indah.

Rumah kyungsoo

"Mih uco boleh ga sabtu ini ke dufan lagi ada promo mih, temen uco ngajakin" Kyungsoo bertanya pada ibunya.

"Bukannya bentar lagi kamu ujian buat PTN? " Tanya ibunya.

"Iya tapi, kyungsoo udah belajar tiap hari mih, uco mau refresing otak, hehe"

"Yaudah boleh"

"Yes makasih mih"

"Sama-sama sayang"

**_Baekhyun pov_**

'Duh baek belom bilang mamah baek mau ke Dufan, gimana ya bilangnya' ucap baekhyun dalam hati.

Tok.. Tok..

"Baek, cepet turun makan malem udah disiapin papah sama kakak udah nunggu tuh" Suara ibu" baekhyun dari luar pintu.

"Iya mah baekhyun turun"

Baekhyunpun turun menuju meja makan yang udah disiapin banyak makanan.

"Wih mamah masaknya banyak banget"

"Iya dong baek papah kamu kan baru gajian, dan ngasi uang bulanan sama mama jadi mama masak banyak"

"Deuh pantesan aja kalo akhir bulan sediain makanannya cuma dikit" Sindir kak baekbom.

"Udah-udah ga boleh ribut di depan rezeki kita tuh harus bersyukur masi bisa makan ga kaya orang diluar sana nemu makan aja susah" Ceramah ayah baekhyun.

"Let's Go baekhyun udah laper banget nih"

Mereka pun makan dalam keheningan

"Mah pah baekhyun boleh ga sabtu ini ke dufan? " Tanya si anak bungsu.

"Boleh aja kalo kamu punya uang buat beli tiketnya papah sama mamah si lagi nyimpen uang buat kuliah kamu nanti baek" Jawab Ibu baekhyun.

"Tenang aja mah baekhyun dapet gratis kok tiket nya, mamah cuma siapin aja ongkos buat baekhyun"

"Wih kakak mau dong baek, dapet dari mana tuh tiket" Tanya kak baekbom.

"Ih apan sih kak orang temen baekhyun yang punya tiketnya kakak ga boleh ikut wleee"

"Yeu awas ya kakak tinggal liburan ke Korea ketemu SNSD ga bakal kakak ajak"

"Ih kakak! "

"Udah-udah kalian udah gede masi aja pada ribut" Lerai ayah.

"Udah cepet bantu mamah beresin meja"

Setelah itu baekhyun pergi ke kamar nya dan mengecek ponselnya sambil duduk bersandar di atas kasurnya

_group chat_

**Sukses Bareng-Bareng**

**Luhan**

P

Eh gimana udah pada izin belom?

**Kyungsoo**

Gue si di bolehin aja

Baekhyun juga di bolehin kok

**Luhan**

Yes asik berarti kita jadi ya liburan

**Kyungsoo**

Iya dong tapi btw kita nanti kesananya naek apa?

**Luhan**

Tenang sehun yang ngajak dia juga yang nyopirin

Wkwkwk bae banget si sehun tapi cuma sehun sendiri doang?

**Luhan**

Ga deh kayanya katanya kan dia punya 6 tiket 3 tiket di tawarin ke gue pasti masih ada 2 tiket lagi sih

**Kyungsoo**

Paling juga squad nya si sehun yang diajak si Kai ama chanyeol

**Luhan**

Loh kok elu tau si kyung?

**Kyungsoo**

Hehe, gue mau cerita tapi gue takut kalian jauhin gue

Apaan sih kyung, sejak kapan maen rahasia rahasia an sama kita, kita kan udah sahabatan sejak lama, kita pasti ngertiin kamu kyung

**Luhan**

Iya kyung ga boleh gitu cepet cerita kita pasti Terima kok apapun itu asal alesannya jelas

**Kyungsoo**

Makasih, gue mau cerita sebenernya gue udah punya pacar

What?

**Luhan**

Serius uco? Ganyangka ada cewek yang suka sama lo

**Kyungsoo**

Iya tapi pacar gue bukan cewek, pacar ge cowok namanya Kai squad nya sehun anak IPS

**Luhan**

Kai yang temsek itu kan?

Yaampun uco, kok bisa sih lu nyembunyiin ini padahal selama ini kita kemana-mana sama-sama

**Kyungsoo**

Iya maafin gue, gue juga gatau sejak kapan gue jadi kayak gini Kai udah lama deketin gue tanpa sepengetahuan kalian, dan akhirnya gue luluh sama dia dan kita jadian baru beberapa minggu yang lalu. Gue tau hubungan sesama itu emang salah tapi gue nyaman sama dia, gue ngerasa dilindungin sama dia, gue juga ga pernah deket sama cewek karena mereka itu risih dan mungkin gue udah lama menyimpang, maafin gue jangan tinggalin gue pleaseee

**Luhan**

Yaampun kyung harusnya lu bilang, kita pasti ngerti kok

Iya kita ga bakal ninggalin kamu kyung tenang aja, kamu kan sahabat terbaik kita, kita bisa Terima kok ,emang di negara ini hubungan sesama itu masih tabu jadi mungkin masih bakal kerasa aneh

**Kyungsoo**

Makasih temen-temen gue takut banget sebenernya, tapi mau gimana lagi ini udah terlanjur dan gue udah sayang banget sama dia

**Luhan**

Udah tenang aja kita selalu ada kok buat lo, perasaan itu emang ga tau bakal dateng ke hati siapa yang penting kita nyaman ngejalaninnya

Iya kyung tenang aja kita selalu ada kok buat lo, pantesan aja lo tau Sehun ngajak siapa aja

**Kyungso**o

Hehe gue emang tau mereka itu sahabatan Sehun pasti punya maksud tersembunyi ngajak Luhan

Apa maksudnya kyung?

**Kyungsoo**

Iya pasti si Sehun mau pdkt sama Luhan kata Kai si Sehun suka sama Luhan udah lama

**Luhan**

What?,

so tau lo kyung padahal gue liat dia biasa aja ke gue pas ekskul

**Kyungsoo**

Itu mah lu nya aja kali yang ga nyadar

Demi apa kyung berarti kalo kalian mau pada pacaran baekhyun sendirian dong

**Luhan**

Masa sih? Siapa yang pacaran baek, paling si kyungsoo doang itu mah, tapi emang aneh sih temen dia kan banyak tapi kenapa malah ngajakin gue ya

**Kyungsoo**

Nah itu baru nyadar

Lah lah kenapa jadi gini kalo gitu baek gajadi ikut

**Kyungsoo**

Jangan gitu dong baek tenang aja masih ada chanyeol dia juga kan sendiri tuh

Chanyeol siapa dah? Baekhyun gatau

**Kyungsoo**

Itu yang tinggi ganteng kapten basket Kai bilang si dia naksir sama elu baek tapi gatau deh bener apa engga

Apaan sih kyung

**Luhan**

Udah tidur udah malem kita harus bobo ganteng

"Apaan sih si kyungsoo sok tau banget masa ada cowok yang suka sama baekhyun serem banget tapi jadi penasaran yang mana orangnya"

Baekhyun akhirnya tertidur dengan rasa penasaran

**-CB IS REAL-**

**TBC**


End file.
